sexzoned promise just once
by cupcakerobbins
Summary: April haven't had sex in ten months, so she finds herself in a hard choice to make, which will probably sign her death tho.
After each grueling day of work, on my way to my best friend's House to drink tequila and relax.

That day, I had lost a child in my arms, and I really needed to drink tequila and relax with her, so I showed up immediately after finishing the round at her door.

Immediately she greeted me, with her usual smile to sixty-four teeth placed on her face. Small parenthesis, I will never be able to figure out how to be ever so happy and carefree, after she's been through so much in her life, I'd really like to know, personal curiosity, nothing more.

"Feel the tequila call me" I sighed while going into the bedroom and by throwing myself on the latter.

She chuckled and followed me into the room.

"So where's the tequila?" I asked yawning.

"We ended last night, sorry." the woman laugh throwing herself at my side.

"Are you bullshitting? How would I face the night without tequila?" I snorted me.

"Well it's 1 am and I don't know about you but I'm dying from sleep, then thrown under the blanket and rested, you'd better tequila, tomorrow morning you'll thank me!" Arizona laughed settling under the covers.

"Okay, mommy." I snorted ironically I then put myself more comfortable and crawl under the covers beside her.

"So what happened so tiring today?" said the woman knowing perfectly what were my reactions to a tiring, which is basically introduce myself desperate on her door looking for some Hooch and company.

"I lost many patients, and your direct to that child with thoracic trauma led him to die in my arms, I'm a little shaken." I sighed clutching the pillow.

"I'm sorry" she said leaving me a pat on the shoulder.

"And what did you do today? " I asked .

"There was this new nurse who kept staring at me, so I talked to her and she said she liked me, even have time to ask your name that I took her to the doctor on call, I was about to get me one incredibly sexy girl when she saw my prosthesis and went, taking issue with a sudden engagement." sighed her.

"That dumbass ... well, believe me, got worse. I haven't had sex in ten months precise today." I said embarrassed.

"Oh god how can you survive?" said amazed her, shelling the pupils.

Basically I could live without sex. well, I tried, but every erotic scene that passed on tv instead of playing around I just got depressed, I desperately need some healthy sex, but every guy I knew was not remotely interested in me.

"Must remedy, get someone and fuck him, immediately Kepner, that's an order." said Arizona with an incredibly serious tone, as if it were considering the service from sex sort of fasting or dehydration.

"Not even half human being in this country willing to have sex with me, I must really suck, man!" I snorted.

"Damn, you are suffering tremendously. You must have sex, your vagina is calling desperately, I can hear her scream!" explained her, seemed almost ends that speech, no matter how nonsensical it was.

"If only there were someone to do it myself and my vagina we would be more than happy to shazam us under his blankets." I sighed.

"Okay, let me think ... I found! Why don't you have sex with me?" she exclaimed, convinced it was a good idea.

"What?! I'm straight, and you're my best friend! I'm not saying you are bad, on the contrary, but I don't think it would be right ... right?" spluttered I embarrassed and confused by her request.

"You never had sex with a woman, right?" chuckled Robbins approaching me.

"No, I can't, it's best to avoid maybe" I forcibly smiled, I think that's been one of the most unpredictable and incredibly embarrassing situation of my whole life.

"Just a little sex, will do well to both promise only once." smiled her.

"Well maybe you're right ... only once." I said, starting already regretting my decision. Would spoil our bond? I'd find myself attracted to sex with women? I'd orgasm for my best friend's fault?!

All these thoughts danced restless in my head, without stopping, a real chore, which ended when my friend positioned himself beside me and started slowly and sventirsi, and tell me to do the same. I did what I said, trying to appear the least inexperienced can.

"Bothering you if I get to kiss you?" Arizona churches helped me take my bra while swaggered.

"If is part of the process of the erasing of stress due to the sexual abstinence, feel free to do anything." I chuckled I to loosen up a little steam, even though I was terrified of how I could myself react to a kiss from a woman, or rather, the woman who best know and that more care, everything goes back to the main point: I won't spoil our bond. Or that I feel attracted to women. Or have an orgasm for guilt, or maybe merit, her.

Stopped all my worries when I turned towards her, now completely undressed, and I felt her warm lips settle passionately on mines. Okay, it happened, I was really doing it. I had to tear myself away, and say it was a bad, bad, idea, indeed I was just taken by desire, that I'm straight and I didn't want to go wrong between me and her. But, I regret bitterly, I didn't. I was there and stick my lips on hers. I stood there watching her get astride me and begin to descend toward my intimacy.

When her tongue reached my clit, it was really, really little to be dreaded as unexpected orgasm. And so the blonde went up until my face, looking deeply into my eyes. Only now I understand that she was probably waiting for me to say something like a ' Wow ' sound, but I didn't do anything like the issuance of that sound. Taken from the situation I went across her lips, kissing her hardly. She smiled back and soon I had the honor of receiving a second round of her special treatment. At that time I had no concern, didn't think of the consequences, I enjoyed just earnestly that night. The best and worst night of my life.


End file.
